the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Williams Houck Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Summer Williams Houck portrayed an unnamed Terminus resident from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles have you had on The Walking Dead? ''' I was in 2 episodes as a Terminite. The last episode of season 4, and the first episode of season 5. I was the same "role" in both - a member of the Terminus community, map maker. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Before I went to set the first time (to shoot the last episode of S4), I had never seen a single episode. After that first day, I started binge watching it...realized I'd been standing next to Steven and Andrew all day...freaked out...and then didn't stop till I had caught up. By the time I got the call to be in the first episode of S5, I was a huge fan. And still am. I have also never read the comics. ' Who are your favorite characters?' I really think Carol has shown a lot of depth and evolved in a challenging and impressive way. You can tell she really puts a lot of thought into her scenes. Rick has gotten better and better over the seasons and has done an awesome job recently. And Carl is also stepping up lately! x What was the atmosphere like on set? the atmosphere on set for the "lighter scenes" was very professional yet inclusive. No one made me feel like an outsider. Not even once. Greg Nicotero was unbelievably nice, warm, helpful, and down-to-earth from the minute he started directing me till I left 5 days later. The scene in the train car was a night shoot - and it was SO intense. Everyone took it very seriously, no one was joking around, and everyone stayed in character the entire time. It was a very surreal experience. Were there any scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) ''' There was a scene in S5E1 where we were running from the gates of Terminus, and then Carol blows up the gas tanks. Mary and I were falling and running, but all of that didn't make it. Also, the scene where I was eaten was much longer, but was edited down significantly for the actual show. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Well, when I was cast for the last episode of S4, I was selected to be one of the 4 in the "map room" when the main characters arrived. But it was a really short scene, and the told us NOTHING (for obvious reasons). So other than going off the direction that they gave us then - to be reserved, sarcastic, but slightly welcoming - I didn't need much of a back story. But when they called me back for S5, and I had to audition, get fitted for the prosthesis, etc - I did come up with a back story. Especially once I read the slides of the flashback train car scene. They didn't give me one. I just created it in my mind so I could be fully in the moment in that train car. No names. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Watching "hero walkers" (the ones in full makeup who get the most camera time), eat lunch was creepy and hilarious. Actually, watching them do anything normal humans do, was hysterical and weird to watch. On my first day on set, the Creative Director introduced himself to me, asked me if I'd met Andrew Lincoln yet...and then called him over to let me meet him. I was freaking out, because even though I hadn't watched the show yet, I knew who he was (I mean, hello, Love Actually!), and I was really nervous meeting him but he was so nice. Everyone was. Such an amazing group of people, from the crew to the main characters. It was an awesome experience. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Being directed by Greg Nicotero. Period. He's amazing. Thank you on behalf of the entire wiki! We really appreciate it! No worries, it's fun to reminisce! Category:Interviews